


Runaway

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [45]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Baby, Baby Names, Birth, Dad!Billy Hargrove, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Steve and Billy, Drunk Sex, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mom!Steve Harrington, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, parents!harringrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: After coming home drunk one night, Steve tells Billy he wants to have a baby.One-shot based on the song Runaway from the band Cartel.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Runaway

Billy and Steve just returned home from a wonderful night out. Steve had been rather stressed these last few days so he had a little too much to drink and was a bit drunk but knew how to keep it together while they were out.

Billy helped his husband inside and they went upstairs to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. Billy goes to lay down while Steve stands there and stares at him with hazy eyes. He feels a smile grow on his face and Billy notices it.

"What are you smiling at?" Billy asks.

Steve bites his lip and stumbles over to the bed. He trips over his shoes and lands right on Billy’s chest, continuing to stare up at him.

"Lets-Let's make a baby tonight." He hiccups in Billy’s face.

A smile forms on Billy’s face and he pulls Steve up to him some more.

"You really want to?" Billy asks, his hands traveling down the length of Steve’s back and stopping right over the curve of his ass. 

"More-more than anything else, Billy."

Billy kisses Steve causing him to feel a rush of adrenaline shoot through him like never before.

The two of them made love together that night, nothing like Billy’s ever done to Steve before. It was a night filled with romantic and intense sex that he had longed to feel with his husband. One he will never forget.

The following day, Steve woke up extremely hungover but still feeling great from the night before. He laid in bed, naked, beside Billy and couldn't help but stare at him. The last time he felt like this was the night of their wedding but they had protected sex that night so it was different. This time around, Billy was more loving and emotional and everything about what they did was just so perfect.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling with my hands folded over my chest hoping and praying that it worked and we can finally get the baby we've always wanted, it's what I have wanted my entire life.

As Steve continued to lay there, Billy eventually woke up and he turned back onto my side to face him. Steve started to run his fingers along Billy’s chest while he just stared at him with his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Steve glanced up at him and smiled, leaning in for a kiss. He pecks Billy’s lips and then moves to rest his head on his chest.

"Do you think it's gonna work?" Billy asks.

"I don't know." Steve shrugs. "I hope so. I really want a baby, Billy."

"I know, love." Billy runs his hand along Steve’s arm. "I'm gonna make sure you get one." He kisses the top of Steve’s head and they lay like this for a while until getting up to start their day together.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

Either death was upon Steve or he’s pregnant. He’s never felt this sick in his whole life. He knows it comes with the pregnancy but he can never leave the bathroom since he’s constantly throwing up. He hasn’t eaten in days and lives off gatorade because it's the only thing he can keep down.

Steve has dark circles under his eyes and his skin had paled a bit, he didn't think the early stages of pregnancy were this bad. Thankfully, he made an appointment and they were able to get him in as soon as possible so he and Billy got ready to head on over and see what's going on.

He wasn't dressed in anything spectacular, just a hoodie and sweats, he didn’t feel well enough to put anything else on and this is really the only thing that fits him since he’s so bloated all of a sudden.

Billy walked Steve out to his Camaro and made sure he got in okay then proceeded to get into his seat and they drove off to the doctor's office. There, Steve checked himself in and took care of the copay before taking a seat next to his husband.

When Steve’s name was called, he held onto Billy’s hand and followed the nurse down the hall. She checked his weight and height then brought them to a room that had a view of the city.

The nurse happily hands Steve a paper gown and informs him that he has to change into it, so she steps out and gives him some privacy to change. He takes his clothes off and feels winded just doing that simple task. He puts the gown on and Billy ties the back of it for him then he gets up to sit on the bed.

A few minutes later, someone knocks and Steve tells them to come in. The door is pushed open and a female doctor pokes her head in with a smile.

"Hello, you must be Steve." She comes in and closes the door behind her. "I'm Doctor Sawyer." She holds her hand out and allows him to shake it.

"Hi, yes I’m Steve and this is my husband, Billy." She nods and shakes his hand as well.

"Well, Steve, Billy, it's very nice to meet you both. So what brings you in today?" She asks.

Steve goes on to tell her how he’s been feeling, all his possible "symptoms" and she does a routine check up then has him go pee in a cup. So, he goes and returns to the room, setting it down onto the counter.

Doctor Sawyer then comes back in with a few things, one of which includes a needle and tube.

"Alright, so from what you've told me I have a hunch you are pregnant. I'm going to run two tests and see if they come back positive one of which is the urine sample. The other is through blood work, now are you okay with needles?" She asks.

"Yeah, they don't bother me." He told her.

"Just have to ask because some people freak out half the time." She says causing both men to chuckle. "Guess they just don't have what it takes." She laughs.

She dips a stick into Steve’s urine then lets it rest on top and moves onto the blood taking. She cleans a spot on his arm with an alcohol wipe and inserts the needle very easily. There was a slight pinch but it didn't phase him, no pain no gain. She takes a reasonable amount of blood and seals the tube up. She sets it in a container on the counter as well then puts a cotton ball and band aid over the small incision from the needle.

"Let me run this to the lab and I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." She says.

"Okay." Steve sighs and Doctor Sawyer steps out again, leaving the two of them to just sit and wait until she comes back.

When she returns, she has a big smile on her face carrying in a folder with her. She brings the chair out and examines the stick she dipped into my urine before.

"Well, this has turned blue which is positive for pregnancy and the results from your bloodwork came back positive as well."

"S-So, I'm pregnant?" Steve asks, feeling tears form in his eyes.

"Yes. If you guys don't mind, I would like to perform what’s called a transvaginal ultrasound to see the fetus and how far along you are. I understand obviously you don’t have a vagina but the device will be inserted through your rectum and it will hurt a bit but I’ll go at your pace.”

"Okay." He nods his head.

"Perfect, let me go get the machine." She says and steps out again.

Steve looks over at Billy and sees how much he's smiling. He wipes his tears and Billy holds Steve's hand, squeezing it.

"It actually worked, babe." Steve slightly whimpers. "I'm pregnant."

Billy kisses him and stands by him while Doctor Sawyer brings in the ultrasound machine. She advises him to lay back and he does so then places his feet into the stirrups at the end of the bed.

"Okay, let's see here." She scoots herself closer to him and gets some lube onto the device before bringing it to his entrance. “Alright I’m going to insert it now, you’re going to feel some pressure and tightness but I’ll be gentle.” 

“Okay.” He says softly and Billy takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Doctor Sawyer inserts the device into Steve’s entrance and he hisses from the feeling but keeps himself calm, squeezing Billy’s hands/

All their eyes stay glued to the screen as she checks for the baby. Suddenly, a small blob form appears and she smiles back at them. "That's it."

"That's it? O-Our baby?" Steve asks.

"Mhm, looks like you are just about two weeks along. Not too bad. The baby's features will develop as you progress in your pregnancy. But as of right now everything looks great, congratulations."

"Thank you." He sniffles and tears run down his cheeks. "I can't believe it worked." He whispers and glances over at Billy, seeing he's crying as well. They share a sweet kiss together and look back at the screen that showed their itty bitty babe inside Steve’s belly.

She prints out a sonogram for them once she removes the device from inside Steve and cleans him up. They talked some more about his health during the pregnancy then they were free to go. Steve made another appointment before going out to the car with Billy.

They sat in the parking lot, staring at the sonogram, amazed that this was actually happening.

"I have a human inside of me." Steve says.

"I think it's amazing and I'm ready to go on this journey with you, Steve." Billy says and gives his husband a kiss. He holds Steve’s hands in his and wipes his tears away. "This is our forever."

"Our forever." Steve repeats and kisses him again.

**(Four and a Half Months Along)**

Steve just finished getting ready and was looking at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked somewhat decent. He ran his hands along the tiny bump that was growing in between his hips and smiled.

Their baby was doing great and today, he and Billy are going to go shopping for them. They’re only going to get a few things since he’s not that far into his pregnancy but he figured it'd be better to start earlier rather than waiting last minute.

Steve’s been enjoying pregnancy so far, nonetheless. His morning sickness left three weeks ago and hasn't returned, thank god! He’s just tired a lot but that's normal so he tries to keep himself active throughout the day. He’s been doing everything he can to work his way through this and bring his baby into the world safe and sound. He’s always maintained a very healthy diet so that he doesn't screw anything up with the baby or risk anything when it comes time for them to be born. He takes his vitamins everyday and drinks lots of water to stay hydrated.

But other than that, he loves being pregnant. He loves having the baby growing inside him, knowing they're okay. Sure it gets uncomfortable at times but it's all part of the process. He wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, their families and friends are excited about adding a little one to the mix. They told them all over dinner and everyone pretty much cried, congratulating them. It was a moment he will always cherish.

Anyway, Steve took one last look in the mirror and fixed his sweats then head down to meet Billy.

They go to Target and grab a cart before wandering over to the baby section. Who would've ever guessed King Steve and Bad Boy Billy would be found in the baby section? Well, it's happening and everyone in the store is practically staring at them for being a gay couple, a  _ pregnant  _ gay couple but they don't give a shit. Steve’s enjoying his pregnancy and being with his husband, fuck them. 

"Ooh, look babe!" Steve pulls out a onesie with stars and planets on it and smiles. "Isn't this just adorable?!" He squeals and puts it into the cart. "Aww, look at this one!" He keeps adding all the cute ones to the cart and Billy just laughs at his excitement.

Billy then looks through a rack and pulls one off that's pink with a tutu attached to it. "Daddy's princess." He read out loud. Steve looks up at him and he looks confused. "Are we going to find out the gender of our baby, Steve?" He asks.

"Well, I was thinking we could keep it a surprise until they're born."

"So, I take it you don't want to find out?" He asks and puts the onesie back onto the rack. "Okay, fine by me."

"I-I mean if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, whatever you want babe." He smiles and pushes the cart forward. "As long as you're happy."

A smile forms on Steve’s face and he adds another onesie to the cart. "I think this is enough for now. I was also thinking we could maybe keep the baby's name and nursery gender neutral. Something that goes with anything."

"That's cool. I love the idea that our kid can be named something that will adapt to whatever they want to be when they're older."

"I know, right? I think it'll be good."

"Well, whatever you want to do Steve. I'm always on board."

"Great, thanks Billy." Steve leans over and leaves a small kiss on his cheek then proceeds to the other side of the baby section.

They shopped for about another hour getting things for the house then went back home. They carried their bags in and Steve put all the stuff they bought for the baby into our guest room for now while Billy put away everything else.

He went back into the kitchen and decided to make some lunch.

"What are you doing, babe?" Billy asks, standing behind him while looking into the fridge.

"Making lunch." Steve says and searches the fridge for what he’s craving. "Baby wants a turkey sandwich with soup."

"Mmm, I'll help."

"Perfect." Steve gets out the leftover soup he made last night and brought it to the stove so that it can heat up while Billy worked on making our sandwiches.

They enjoy their lunch together then go on to clean around the house for the rest of the day.

**(Seven Months Along)**

Billy and Steve spent the morning working on the baby's nursery. They decided to paint it a light grey something simple but easy to decorate to stick with the gender neutral thing they have going for the baby.

They stopped a little after 12 to change into clean clothes and head to the doctors for another appointment. Steve was so eager to see how their little one was doing and can't wait to see how much they've changed since three weeks ago.

He got out of his painted clothes and hopped into the shower quickly with Billy. They washed their bodies then rinsed off the soap and got out to get dressed. Once they were ready, he grabbed a bottle of vitamin water and a bag of trail mix for the road.

When they got to the office, Steve checked himself in again and sat beside Billy. He started to giggle while staring at him which Steve questioned him about.

"What? What is it?" Steve asked and tucked his hair behind his ear.

"You have paint right here, under your eye." Billy points and smiles.

"Hmm?" Billy licks his finger and smears it away from Steve’s face. "There, it's all gone."

"Thanks, babe."

A little while after Steve’s name was called and they followed the nurse to the back as always. She does the same routine then brings them to a room. He gets onto the bed and Doctor Sawyer comes in shortly after.

"Hello Steve. How're you feeling today?" She asks, getting herself situated.

"Good." Steve answers.

"Yeah? That's good, how's the baby been? Lots of kicking I assume?"

"Tons. They kick like there's no tomorrow."

"That's normal. Now, let's see this baby shall we?" She smiles.

Steve nods and lays back. He raised his shirt and pulled his pants down just enough for his entire bump to be exposed.

"Alright." She sighs and turns the lights down then scoots her seat closer to him. She squeezes the gel onto his bump and grabs the device from the machine. She moves it around like she always does and the black and white image starts to appear on the screen.

The outline of their baby appears and Steve smiles, feeling Billy’s grip around his hand tighten from excitement.

"Baby looks great. They have some hair now, if you can see, and have all ten fingers and ten toes. Still no gender?" She asks, turning to look at Steve.

"No, we want to keep it a surprise." He supplies her and she gives a small nod.

"Okay, that's fine."

Doctor Sawyer continues to tell them about the growth of the baby then turns off the machine and gives them our sonogram. He fixed his clothes and sat up, out of breath. This bump was growing bigger and bigger everyday and it's starting to become harder to do things he’s used to doing everyday.

After the appointment, they got stuck in afternoon traffic and Steve started to get car sick. Since the traffic was just stop and go, he was able to open the door and throw up the contents from his stomach that were making him feel like shit.

His stomach churned and Billy tried to get him home as fast as he could. The traffic finally started to move after what felt like forever and Billy dropped me off at the house then went out to get me some ginger ale and crackers.

Steve laid in bed and felt the baby kicking while he was growing uncomfortable. He moved under the blankets and tried to find a spot that would help him and comfort his giant baby belly.

He huffs and just lays flat on his back. "Can you cooperate with me, please?" He rubs around his large bump and the baby starts to settle down. Steve’s heart starts to slow down as well and he soon finds himself relaxed enough that he falls asleep.

**-Few Hours Later-**

"....And you know you have the best mommy in the world." Steve was starting to wake up and could faintly hear Billy’s voice talking and feel movement on his bump. "You also have the best daddy in the world, me. I'm going to make sure you are always taken care of and will give you everything you want, just cut me slack. I'm kinda new to all of this." He says.S

Steve opens his eyes and sees Billy lying beside him on the bed with his hand on Steve’s bump. He was talking to their baby and kept them calm while Steve slept. He tries to sit up and startles Billy, causing him to stop and turn back to face his husband.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asks.

"No." Steve says and brings his hand to Billy’s head, playing with his hair. "You're going to be such a great dad to our baby."

"You think so?"

"Yep. I can't wait for Parker to be born." Steve smiles, running his other hand down his swollen belly.

"Me either. I'm starting to feel a bit better too."

"That's good." Billy moves up and wraps his arms around Steve, cuddling into his side.

Later that night, Steve couldn't sleep so he decided to get up and go into the baby's nursery. They were just about done from what they did that morning and it looked great, especially at night lit up by the stars and moon in the sky.

Steve held his bump while he sat in the glider and stared out at the night sky. "I hope you like your room, Parker. Mommy and daddy worked really hard on it to make it perfect for you."

Steve and Billy chose to name their baby Parker because it goes for both a boy or girl and they thought it'll be perfect for them.

"I can't wait to see you and give you all the kisses in the world." He feels them kick and smile.

"Parker...Parker...Parker Rose?” Steve fooled around with the name and a smile spread across his face. “Parker Rose, perfect for you if you’re a girl. And if you’re a boy named Parker Holden. Yeah, Parker Holden.” Something unique yet so perfect and creative for his little one. He sat with a huge smile on his face and felt Parker move around in his belly. "A perfect name for a perfect little baby like you."

Steve stays in the nursery for a few more minutes then returns to bed with Billy.

**(Eight and a Half Months Along)**

Drenched in sweat, Steve sat in a cushioned patio chair while his family threw this baby shower for him. Of course he’s happy they did it, but it's the middle of summer and hotter than hell out here. Half of them don't know what it's like being almost nine months pregnant in 95º heat. It is not fun one bit.

Steve kept his hair pulled back in a messy bun so that it was out of his face and tried to dress as comfortable as he could while not looking like a beached whale but that was seemingly impossible.

He can't wait to have Parker out already, he’s ready to meet him or her and see what it's like to be a mom.

Mrs. Wheeler had announced that it was time for presents like he was a child so she had him and Steve sit together while the gifts were piled high next to them.

It took over two hours opening everything they were given for the baby. There's so much stuff it's insane how much their families and friends love their baby as much as they do.

By the end of the party, all of the gifts had been brought inside for them to sort through and Joyce and Max cleaned up the yard while Steve put the food away into containers.

"Baby, go sit. I'm sure your feet are killing you right now." Billy says and takes the tupperware cover out of Steve’s hands.

"Are you sure? I don't mind doing this."

"Sit babe, relax." 

"But I've been sitting all day."

"It's fine, now go." Billy smiles and finishes his work while he goes to sit in the living room.

Their friends said bye to him as they left and Steve didn't move an inch, they all came down to give him a hug and kiss before heading out.

Around 9:30, everyone had left and it was just him and Billy together in the living room. He stretched out next to Steve and rubbed his bump while the baby kicked at his palm.

"Hi Parker." Billy says and kisses Steve’s stretched skin. "It's almost time for you to be born."

He continues to talk to their child while Steve just feels them moving around, reacting to their daddy's voice. What a perfect way to end their night.

**-Weeks Later-**

"Ahh! Hee, hee, hee, hee, ARGH!" Steve collapses against the bed, sweaty and exhausted.

"Another big push, Steve."

"I can't! I can't do it!" He cries and Billy squeezes his hand.

"You got this, babe. Just focus and push Parker out." Billy kissed Steve’s forehead and kept his leg pulled back.

"Parker needs you, Steve. Push this baby out!" Doctor Sawyer says.

Steve gets back into position and pushes down.

"Excellent! Excellent! Excellent! Baby's head is crowning, gimme another big push."

"AGH! GOD!" He screams feeling the head stretch his entrance. This is not what he signed up for nine months ago. Fuck that! This is too much! He should've gotten the epidural! Why did he refuse to get it?!

"Push, Steve! Let's get Parker out!"

Steve holds his breath and clenches his muscles, trying to push this baby out of him.

"There you go, head is coming out. Another push just like that."

The nurse and Billy pull Steve’s legs back as he pushes and feel the head pop out, causing some of the burning to release but more pressure build up.

He was able to relax again while Doctor Sawyer checked for a cord.

"Just breathe for me, Steve. Nice deep breaths, you're doing great." She says.

He listens to her and breathes as the contractions come closer and closer, ready to get his little Parker out here in the world. Billy runs his fingers along Steve’s inner thigh and he grunts from the unpleasant feeling.

"Keep breathing baby, you're doing great." Billy says and runs his fingers through his hair.

Doctor Sawyer tells him to wait a bit longer then he’s told to start pushing again to deliver the shoulders.

Steve grips behind his legs this time and pushes feeling each shoulder pass through. He groans and pushes one more time using everything he’s got and feels the baby slide out of him with a bunch of fluids soaking the floor.

"Here it is, Steve! Congratulations!" Doctor Sawyer places my baby on Steve’s chest and he cries staring at his baby that was inside him for all that time.

"It's a girl! Oh my god!" He starts to ugly cry while holding his daughter. "Hello, my beautiful Parker Rose."

"You did so good, she's finally here." Billy cries and kisses his husband.

"My god she's so beautiful. I love you so much, baby girl." Steve kisses her head and wipes her down with the blanket.

Billy cuts her cord and a nurse takes her to the other side of the room.

Afterwards, Billy and Steve were left alone with their sweet girl, Parker Rose. Steve sat up in bed with her in his arms, staring at her, admiring her beauty.

"Isn't she just amazing?" He asks Billy.

Billy tiredly nods and stares at her as well.

"Would you like to hold her?" Steve asks.

"Yes." He says and moves so that he can take her from me. Billy smiles down at her while sitting back in the chair.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy." He says to her and talks to her like he did when she was in Steve’s belly.

Sitting on the bed, Steve was in euphoria. He married the right man and watching him become a father is the most rewarding feeling in the world. He remembers when he first met Billy, within the first few minutes of conversation, he fell in love. Every single part of him, the way he thinks, the way he acts, and everything that he does just makes Steve fall in love with him every single day. Now with Parker here, Steve gets to fall in love with him even more. He’s ready to experience this chapter of their lives together with their new baby girl, Parker Rose. Let that mom life commence.

**-Next Day-**

Parker and Steve were discharged from the hospital today with no complications, so that's good. Billy drove them home and Steve sat in the back with Parker while she was strapped into her carseat. She's so tiny in this giant contraption she has to stay in for her safety. She's asleep and just looks so damn cute so relaxed and squished together.

When Billy pulled up to their house, Steve smiled down at Parker and Billy parked in the driveway. He comes around and takes Steve’s hand, pulling him out of the backseat then undoes Parker’s carseat and brings them to the front door. He unlocks it and brings Parker’s car seat inside while Steve follows and goes into the living room.

"I'm gonna go grab the bags." He says.

"Okay, baby."

Billy goes back outside and Steve reaches down to unstrap Parker, picking her up.

She whines a bit but he kisses her face and holds her to his chest. "It's okay baby girl, it's okay." He litters small kisses on her head and Billy comes back in with all the bags, gifts, and flowers that were given to them by their families and friends.

Steve stands up, while still carrying Parker, and goes around the house to give her a small tour. He carries her through the whole house and brings her upstairs to show Parker her room. She actually woke up and was looking around while he showed her the place, granted she can't exactly see everything clearly, she stayed interested.

Afterwards, He returns to the living room and sits next to Billy.

"Here, go see your daddy." Steve carefully places Parker into Billy's arms and he holds her while Steve goes to answer the hundreds of texts he has from their friends wanting to come see the baby. He didn't really want anyone over but he gives in and tells them they can come over for a little bit.

Parker was laying on Billy’s chest, her eyes staring at him. Steve smiled down at her and kissed her nose.

"You love your daddy, huh?" He asks her. She moves her mouth and they both laugh at her cuteness.

"I can't get enough of her." Billy says. "She's going to give us a run for our money when she's older."

"She sure is." Steve boops her nose with his finger and she yawns. "Ooh, you tired love? Don't fall asleep your aunt and uncle are coming over to meet you."

"They are?" Billy asks.

"Yeah." Steve sighs. "Dustin and Max want to see her so I told them they can stop by for a little bit. I don't want them here long though."

"Okay." Billy says and kisses Parker’s head.

Dustin and Max did come over about twenty minutes later and were both so excited to see Parker. She was doing good with them, then about halfway through started to cry and not stop so Steve had to take her upstairs away from them and calm her down. She was just overwhelmed from all the action so he gave her a bottle and she fell asleep. He then put her in her crib and went back down to talk to their friends some more before they left.

By nightfall, Parker was still asleep so Billy and Steve got ready for bed as well, anxious to see how this first night home is going to go.

**-Few Days Later-**

Steve yawns as he wakes up from a rather peaceful night. It was Billy’s turn to be up with Parker last night so Steve was able to get some sleep. They alternate every day just to keep it fair.

When he opens his eyes, he sees the empty spot next to him in the bed and knows that Billy must be with Parker. Steve sighs and moves his messy hair away from his face then goes to check his phone.

Their bedroom door is pushed open and Billy walks in with Parker in his arms. He comes over to the bed and lays down with her beside Steve.

"Morning, babe." Steve leans over and greets his husband with a kiss.

"Morning." Billy smiles.

Steve brushes his finger along Parker’s cheek then kisses her nose. "Morning my beautiful little angel." He smiles at her and just falls in love over everything about her.

"What should we do today, babe?" Billy asks with his hand on Parker’s back.

"I think we should just stay in bed with Parker and watch movies."

"I think that's a great idea." Billy agrees and gives Steve another kiss then stares down at their little peanut as she lay with her cheek squished against her daddy's chest.

"She's so damn beautiful."

"I know, it's almost surreal that she's even here. Like it hasn't even set in yet."

"Well, you have the rest of your life for it to set in that we're parents to a little girl."

Billy smiles and nods in agreement. "That's okay. I want to enjoy this while it lasts."

Steve was so proud of Billy. He’s honestly doing great at being a dad. For someone who always denied having kids, he's all over Parker and loves her to death. Steve’s so grateful for what they’ve created together, and he knows Billy is too. 


End file.
